lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Voice Actors
Voice Actors are people voicing the characters of LEGO Dimensions. List of Voice Actors The following names (alphabetically ordered) are confirmed to be voicing certain characters, together with their respective characters: * Will Arnett - Batman (The LEGO Movie) * Sean Astin - Samwise Gamgee * Dan Aykroyd - Raymond "Ray" Stantz * Laura Bailey - Wonder Woman, Dorothy Gale * Troy Baker - Batman, Two-Face * Elizabeth Banks - Wyldstyle * John Barrowman - Captain Jack Harkness * Brian Bloom - Aquaman * Orlando Bloom - Legolas * Steven Blum - Bane, Sauron, Commissioner James Gordon * Alison Brie - Unikitty * Nicholas Briggs - Daleks, Cybermen, Dalek Emperor, CyberKing * Peter Capaldi - Twelfth Doctor * Mindy Cohn - Velma Dinkley * Jenna Coleman - Clara Oswald * Charlie Day - Benny * Robin Atkin Downes - ACU Trooper * Michael J. Fox - Marty McFly, Seamus McFly, Marty McFly, Jr., Marlene McFly * John Gegenhuber - * Michelle Gomez - The Mistress * Grey Griffin - Daphne Blake * Jess Harnell - Cowardly Lion * Bryce Dallas Howard - Claire Dearing * Roger L. Jackson - Saruman * Charity James - * Jake Johnson - Lowery * Tom Kane - Gandalf * Irrfan Khan - Simon Masrani * Josh Keaton - * John Leeson - K-9 * Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers * Christopher Lloyd - Doc Brown * Yuri Lowenthal - * Joel McHale - X-PO * Ellen McLain - GLaDOS, Turrets * Scott Menville - Robin * Stephen Merchant - Wheatley * David Mitchell - Tin Woodman * Liam Neeson - Good Cop/Bad Cop * Nolan North - Space Core, Fact Core, Adventure Core, Defective Turrets, Lord Business, General Zod, Boromir * Liam O'Brien - Gollum, Mad Dog Tannen * Nick Offerman - Metalbeard * Gary Oldman - Lord Vortech * Chris Pratt - Emmet Brickowski, Owen Grady * John Rhys-Davies - Gimli * Nick Robinson - Zach Mitchell * Bumper Robinson - Cyborg * William Salyers - Master Chen, Scarecrow * Kerry Shale - Jay * Eliza Jane Schneider - * Charlie Schlatter - The Flash * J.K. Simmons - Cave Johnson * Ty Simpkins - Gray Mitchell * Roger Craig Smith - The Riddler, Various * Christopher Corey Smith - The Joker * Andre Sogliuzzo - Munchkin Mayor * Karen Strassman - * Tara Strong - Harley Quinn, Various * Courtnay Taylor - Wicked Witch of the West, Lois Lane * Robert Webb - * Frank Welker - Scooby Doo, Fred Jones, Peter Venkman, Stay Puft, Slimer, Dada-Doo, Mumsy-Doo * Travis Willingham - Superman, Lex Luthor * Mick Wingert - * Julie Wittner - * Elijah Wood - Frodo Baggins Trivia * Most of the voice actors will be returning for the LEGO Dimensions as their characters from the various franchises featured in the game, but there are some exceptions: ** X-PO is an original character for the game, and so is Lord Vortech. ** The other 12 incarnations (First Doctor to Eleventh Doctor) of The Doctor have archive audio taken from BBC's archive, instead of new dialogue. The first three Doctor actors have passed away before the show was announced to be in the game, and many actors would/may not sound as good as they were in their time on the show. And some others (like Ninth Doctor actor Christopher Eccleston) might not be interested in reprising their character. *** The same applied on The Simpsons characters and some of the Ghostbusters characters as well, although Peter Venkman is a special case here, as he has two voice actors for the game: his original actor Bill Murray (archive audio) for the story mode and Frank Welker for the player gaming part. ** The cast from the Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu television series did not reprised their roles due to the series' recording in Vancouver, British Colombia, Canada. Therefore a new cast for the series characters was done in the United States to prevent further Union issues. ** Will Ferrell is the only actor from The LEGO Movie to not reprise his role as Lord Business, instead that role was assumed by Nolan North. * Many of the voice actors have worked together in other projects before the game: ** Chris Pratt, Charlie Day, Alison Brie, Will Arnett, Nick Offerman, Liam Neeson and Elizabeth Banks on The LEGO Movie ** Frank Welker, Mindy Cohn, Grey Griffin and Matthew Lillard on the Scooby-Doo Franchise since 2010. ** Peter Capaldi, Jenna Coleman, Nicholas Briggs, Michelle Gomez, John Leeson and John Barrowman on Doctor Who. John Leeson is the only one of these actors who has worked on both the classic and modern series. ** Ellen Mclain, Nolan North, J.K. Simmons, and Stephen Merchant on the Portal video games. ** Troy Baker, Travis Willingham, Laura Bailey, Christopher Corey Smith, Tara Strong, Charlie Schlatter, Nolan North, Brian Bloom and Scott Menville on various DC Comics video games and/or cartoons. ** Michael J. Fox and Christopher Lloyd on the Back to the Future films. ** Chris Pratt, Bryce Dallas Howard, Irrfan Khan, Nick Robinson, Jake Johnson and Ty Simpkins on Jurassic World. ** Dan Aykroyd and Ernie Hudson on the Ghostbusters films. Category:Index Category:Lists